


I Won't.

by MisterRedHood



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick is a cute and selfless boy, Gen, Jason is bullied, Kids AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRedHood/pseuds/MisterRedHood
Summary: Richard has finally found out about Jason's reasons to be, and he now feels he needs to be his hero.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Won't.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaokaocin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaokaocin/gifts).



> This is the birthday gift for my dear friend Kao. I really appreciate her and I think this is the best I could do for her birthday. Love you, Kao ;-;
> 
> Inspired by her Kids AU, one of the things I love the most in this world.

I feel pain in the tears that wet my sweater as I hug him. But, at the same time, I also feel relief. Ever since I’ve known Jason, I’ve always thought of him as a bad guy, someone who only brought chaos to the school. Now that I got to know who he really is, I feel really bad for him.

“Richard.” He calls me with his low voice. The tears had paused for a short time as he was speaking. “You won’t go away, will you?” He sighs, pausing once more, but I feel like he wants to say something else. “Everyone does. You won’t be like them, will you?”

These words hit me like a cannonball, and that’s when I understand everything. Jason isn’t a monster. He’s just a boy who needs a friend, a hug, someone to hold his hand and say everything will be okay. And, for what I see, I am the one.

“I won’t.” I answer him after thinking for a long time. Then, I slide my arms up, holding the nape of his neck gently. With this, I can slowly move his head so that our foreheads finally touch. “I won’t ever go away.”

He smiles.

“I trust you.” He says, and I can see he now looks carefully inside my eyes. “Your eyes, they say you tell the truth.” He then coughs, probably not on purpose. This makes us let go of one another, and he coughs again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” He says before covering his mouth and coughing even more.

“Come on, I’ll take you to the infirmary.” I say as I grab his free hand and hold it tightly.

Between the coughs, he seems to feel my hand, and presses it strongly. He looks at me with surprise in his eyes, but soon enough calms himself. With this, I take him to the infirmary, so that the nurse can take care of him. Along the way, when he isn’t coughing, he looks at our hands, and I can feel the happiness in his smile.

He is surely thankful.


End file.
